Rules
Realms of War has a set of rules players must adhere to in order to participate in the offical events of the RoW universe. Rules and Regulations Some simple rules to keep the fighting in the story and not outside it. 1. The RPA rules must be followed at all times. Remember this is still their website, so you follow their rules at all times. 2. Keep OOC and IC separated at all times. There is an OOC thread for anything you wish to discuss about RoW. Any complaints, ideas and suggestions can be posted there, but if you really want them to be seen, you can post them to any of the GMs of this project. In the IC sub-forum, any and all posts will be In Character. 3. If you wish to join this role-playing environment, you will have to set up a character profile with the template presented in the Warriors forum. While you won’t be judged with an iron hand, there is a certain ability to proper RP expected for this project, as well as a willingness to partake in this. Filling out the template will prove that for us, as well as allow us to keep tabs on your character and reward him or her appropriately. 4. All battle and story-affecting threads will be marked by specific tags. You are not allowed to create threads with these tags safe through approval from one of the GMs. You are free to make regular role-playing threads however, which can be deemed by spectating GMs to be a valid addition to the story. They will ask you about that when they determine so, but do not ask them to approve your role-playing thread to be added into the story. 5. Unless determined by GMs or the owning player, characters CANNOT PERMANENTLY DIE. Do not claim that a character of someone else is forever lost and dead. You can kill your opponent’s character, but they will be revived again. Don’t like it? Too bad for ya. 6. All story-affecting battles and threads will be announced in corresponding thread. This will be the one and ONLY chance to sign your character up for this. Late joining will not be allowed unless with special permission from the hosting GM(s). If you missed the announcement for an important battle you wanted to join, we’re sorry, but you can only hope there’s a chance to join late at some point. 7. Your character can only be in ONE story-affecting role-play thread at any time. This is to avoid paradoxes. You are allowed to have multiple characters up to a limit which will be displayed in the Warrior sub-forum. (This limit may be subject to change as player demand or project needs change.) 8. The regular, non-story affecting role-plays can be made at any time, by any one, be it a GM or a player. These are the role-playing threads to release you from the restrictions of the official threads. Your character can join as many of these threads at a time, does not have to sign up for them, can join them late if the GM of that particular threads allows it so, etc… You do not even have to play the character you signed up for the role-play. This thread will merely allow you to role-play in the setting that RoW gives. 9. The outcome of official battles and such will be decided by the GMs. Their decision is final and if this does not stroke with your likings, you can voice your complaints in a polite and civilized manner, or remain silent. If that can’t be done, we’ll be sure to relief you of your participation in this project. 10. All official battles and story-affecting roleplays will be set to a limited duration to make the story process at a decent pace. You will be allowed to post as often as the posting order allows before the time expires. The only exception of this are the duels, which will have a set number of required posts. But if for some reason, that number of posts is not reached within an alloted time limit, the duel will be judged on the posts already present. Thread Creation Rules and used Tags: In addition to the rules above, there are also rules concerning the creation of threads within the RoW forum. Players can partake in different role-plays that may or may not affect the development of the Realms of War story. While the regular role-plays that do not affect the storyline have not much different from the role-playing threads on the rest of the RPA forums, they still have to abide the rules that apply to the mature roleplay section. Meaning that if you deem so to be necessary, age restriction tags are required in the title, as well as explaining why these tags are present in the first post. On to the storyline role-plays now. These will ALWAYS come with the standard notion of possible bloodshed and mature content. As such, the tags for those will not be added, as they will already have their own tags to clearify what is happening in the thread. These threads will always be created and hosted by the GMs of RoW and also have an announcement in the corresponding forum prior to their posting where players will be allowed to ask questions and sign up for the event with one of their approved characters. Different Threads Types + Tags: Duels DUEL Players of opposite factions are allowed to challenge one another to a duel in a province that lies within the boundaries of one of their factions. Depending on what is chosen , the players will be given an arena within that land by a game master, who will from that point forward act as the judge for this battle and will decide the eventual winner on account of RP performance, similar to the judging of the battles during the Rumble. The battles will have a set number of posts until it is finished, which can vary anywhere between 5 posts up to 15 posts per player. The judge is free to add in hazards in between posting to further test the players’ skills. Once the post limit has been met, the winner will be declared and will be allowed to post a finishing blow to end the duel with style. Depending on the winner, the player will be awarded with renown within his or her faction, as well as increase his faction’s overall strength. Assault Players can decide to also attack a neutral or enemy province. They can do this alone (=Infiltration), in group (=Strike Team) or backed up by one of the faction’s armies (=Battlefield). Depending on which they choose, players will be given the choice between various objectives as well as being allowed different ways to go about them. All assault topics will last either a set amount of time or posts, depending on the decision of the GM(s), who will determine the winner at the end. These missions will have a smaller impact on the player’s character, but a much larger impact on the progress of the war. The different kinds of assault missions will have their own tags, as listed below: Infiltration INF These missions can involve assassination, stealth, intelligence and such. They will be done by one or two people at max. The opponent of the players will be a GM in control of the opposing faction’s NPCs, as well as he will be deciding the setting. Players are free to go over these objectives in whatever they want, and they are not forced to complete them. If they discover that the mission turns out impossible in some way, they may retreat and abandon the objective. Members of the opposing faction can request to join in on the defense of their faction, but they will only be allowed in after permission from the GM. Strike Team ST These missions are for small groups of people, starting at two-three, going up till six players. The typical strike team missions are raiding parties, assassinations, defense breaching, etc… Like with the infiltration missions, the objectives and the way the players will handle them depend on both the GM and the players. The right of retreating also persists. Unlike with the infiltration however, players of the enemy faction might have the opportunity to sign up for defense before the start of the RP. Battlefield BF These missions are major league RPs, but will only be planned by GMs and cannot be requested by players, although their actions can encourage their faction to plan a major assault. These RPs will be announced and players of both factions will be allowed to sign up for these, after which they will be divided in a posting order, which will often have the factions switch turns. Meaning that each faction will have equal chances. After all the players have posted, the GMs will have the armies make their move, after which the posting order will start over. If there would be an imbalance that causes more members from one faction to be present, the empty slots will be filled in by GM controlled champions. These are the only RPs that can chance the ownership of a province, and as such, victory in these is incredibly important. If nobody signs up for a battlefield, the GMs will not post any RP for it, and the victor will be determined by them. Diplomacy DIP Players can decide it to be fit to create a temporary alliance with another faction. They can request this to the GM in a manner that is different from the others: They will be asked to set up an In-Character letter to their faction leader to request for the diplomatic action. If they are allowed to do so, they will be given a set amount of posts or time to go to the enemy faction’s city and convince their leader to form an alliance. Players of that faction can sign up for this as well to either try to halt the alliance, or support it. This is more of an argument RP than a battle, although it can still end in that, depending on what transpires in the RP. The GM will be in control of the faction leader and will eventually decide if they have proven themselves enough to the faction to form an alliance. Final Faction Battle FINAL A dying faction still has a trick up their sleeve. This will be a great battle during which only the players of the triumphing and the targeted faction can participate, accompanied by a single GM character. These battles are completely unknown in what they will be like until they are faced. If the triumphing faction wins, the targeted faction will be wiped from the game, and the players will either become renegades or join another faction. If the targeted faction wins, then that faction will become a major threat to all other surviving factions. In what way they will be, that will depend on the faction. Challenges It is possible for players to improve their character with certain feats. In order to do so, various challenges can appear at the will of the GMs, which can be taken up by players. These can go combined with battles amongst enemy factions, if there are players of multiple factions that wish to claim the prize. These will often have a time limit, but can be equipped with a post limit. Bounties BNT There will be bounties on powerful enemies or groups of enemies, which players will be able to try and claim. The location of these bounties, as well as the difficulty and reward varies depending on the GMs’ decisions. When the players then head out to claim these bounties, they will face their intended opponents, controlled by the GM, as well as optionally any of the opposing faction’s players that wanted to claim the bounty. At the end of the RP, if required, the GM will decide if the bounty was successful and who gets to claim what. Treasure Hunting TH Treasure Hunting missions are similar to the bounties, except the fact that instead of testing out simply combat role playing skills, players can also come across puzzles and other hurdles they are required to overcome. These puzzles and challenges will be set up by the GMs, who will also decide if the players deserve the reward. These rewards can be artifacts, powers or more that will allow those characters to earn a permanent bonus.